A Platelet Story
by Rven23
Summary: The Platelets are now in day off from their work, now Platelet-chan and her friend have time to play and rest. How can they spend they're day off? Read and see.


**Hello guys, you are now reading the one-shot Cells at Work story, after the show ended I'm been thinking a story for platelet-chan because not so many have been creating story of the cute platelets. So here it is hope you like it.**

 **I don't own Cells at Work**

It was a day we're the platelets have their day off from their job and they can play and rest. Platelet-chan and her friends are in the bone marrow playing with the young red blood cells, while their playing Platelet-chan spotted her favorite onee-chan; AE3803 with her sempai and her kohai walking in the bone marrow, she called them.

"Ohayou onee-chan" Platelet-chan said.

"Waah! Platelet-chan it's nice to see you" AE3803 said.

She poked her cheek like last time making Platelet-chan giggling of tickles in her cheek.

"You got me again" Platelet-chan said giggling.

"Ahh! Your so cute" AE3803 said.

"Play with us please!" Platelet-chan said.

"What do you think sempai, let's play with them" AE3803 said.

"Sure! What about you NT4201" AA5100 said.

"Hai" NT4201 said with a small smile.

The three red blood cells are now playing with the platelets, playing tag, hide and seek, and etc. Even in good times it will have an ended. The three red blood cells say goodbye to the platelets, AE3803 crying hard comically to say goodbye to the platelets.

"Waahh! Goodbye Platelet-chan" AE3803 said.

As the day pass not so much happened to them, until white blood cells unexpected visit in the bone marrow, Platelet-chan see her onii-chan drinking tea, she called them.

"Hello onii-chan" Platelet-chan said.

"Oh hi Platelet-chan how all of you all doing?" U-1146 ask.

"We're fine" Platelet-chan said.

"Good" U-1146 said.

"Onii-chan can we ride in your shoulders with other onii-chan?" Platelet-chan ask.

"Of course, what about you guys? U-1146 ask to his team.

"Count me in" U-4989 said.

"Me too" U-2626 said.

"Hai" U-2048 said.

As they pick up the platelets and put them in their shoulders, the platelets cheered to the white blood cells. The platelets enjoy playing with white blood cells, but their sensor turn on signaling a bacteria are nearby, the white blood cells say goodbye to the platelets, making the platelets sad.

 **Next Day**

Platelet-chan is walking to the viens to kill her boredom staying in bone marrow, as she was walking she see Helper T cell walking to his office with his assistance RegulatoryT cell, B cell and Mast cell arguing just like married couple, she see Memory cell reading a lot of books in the ground, Eosinophil patrolling the area, Basophil walking to the stomach and NK Cell leaping in building to building it was great day. As she walking she was in a big tree where Dendritic cell live she see him and wave to him saying hi. As she walk farther she was in the Thymic training ground, she see the plain sand and then an idea pop to her head, she begun to work.

 **An Hour Later.**

Killer T cell is just walking in the Thymic training ground as he spotted a sand sculptures of mermaid, teddy bear, castle and etc. He is confused who is making the sand sculptures, then he spotted Platelet-chan making a sand house, he approach her.

"Oy what are you doing here? This is unauthorized place" KT Cell ask.

"I'm sorry for coming here" Platelet-chan said with a little tear on her eyes.

"*sigh* don't worry I'm not mad to you just ask me when you and your friends going to play here okay" KT cell said.

"Hai" Platelet-chan said.

"Good" KT cell said.

"Onii-chan can we both play" Platelet-chan ask.

"Hai" KT cell said.

As both of them play in the sand, they enjoy their sand sculptures. After they played KT cell say goodbye to Platelet-chan. Platelet-chan is now walking back to the bone marrow so she can rest as she was walking a figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my! Why is their a little child walking alone here?" the figure ask.

"I'm going back to the bone marrow so I can rest their" Platelet-chan answered.

"Will don't worry little child I'll walk you there" the figure said.

Platelet-chan has a bad feeling about this figure.

"Umm its okay I'll walk by myself" Platelet-chan said.

"Really will I take you by force" the figure said grabbing her in the arm.

"What! let me go, who are you" Platelet-chan said.

"My name is Dengue and I will take you from here" Dengue said.

The appearance of Dengue is that he have mosquito-like body his skin color are black and grey and long nose just like a mosquito, he have spike to his arms and ankles and sharp claw.

"What are you doing this I don't do anything to you?" Platelet-chan said.

As Dengue take Platelet-chan away from the bone marrow, they arrive in the dark alley, he tossed Platelet-chan in the ground, Platelet-chan is crying hard she wished that someone will help her.

"Onii-chan, onee-chan please help me" Plate-chan said while crying.

"No one is going to hear you young one your all alone even your onii-chan or onee-chan will never help you" Dengue said.

Platelet-chan just accepting what he just said to him, no one will help her and she things she going to die today.

"Don't worry when I'm gonna kill you it will be swift" Dengue said.

He ready to strike down Platelet-chan with his claw. But something hit him in the arm, he saw his arm was cut and see his arm in the ground with a cleaver inpaled in the ground, then a female melody voices was heard.

"Ara-ara taking advantage to a child I see"

"Macrophage-sensei" Platelet-chan said.

"Ara-ara are you okay Platelet-chan?" Macrophage ask.

"Help miss Macrophage, his trying to kill me" Platelet-chan said.

"Don't worry dear I'll take it from here" Macrophage said.

She get another cleaver as she attack the virus she slash and cut the virus, Dengue tried to attack but Macrophage just dodge gracefully. Dengue is now tired then Macrophage dash and made the kill to the virus, she hit him in the head killing the virus instantly. Platelet-chan just close her eyes then gentle hand pat her head, she looked up and see Macrophage smiling sweetly to her, she immediately hug her and crying hard.

"Ssshhh, don't worry its okay now, I'm here" Macrophage said.

"Thank you miss Macrophage" Platelet-chan said.

As they are hugging, Platelet-chan suddenly grow tired.

"Miss Macrophage I'm so sleepy" Platelet-chan.

"Sleep dear you need to rest" Macrophage said.

As Platelet-chan close her eyes, Macrophage just smile how cute Platelet-chan sleep her little snore make her more cuter.

Macrophage pick up Platelet-chan and taking her to the bench she let her sit in the lap and use her shoulders as pillow she sit there and watch Platelet-chan sleep hugging her.

"Goodnight my little angel" Macrophage said kissing Platelet-chan cheek.

She feels a loving mother to Platelet-chan as her daughter. Without noticing the two, the cells was watching the mother and daughter-like bonding and Dendritic cell taking a picture for his collection.

 **END**

 **And that it is guys hope you like this one-shot story, I'm so heaven when it comes in Macrophage and Platelet-chan just like mother and daughter. Hope you like and I see you all later.**


End file.
